1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a roll-to-roll patterning apparatus and a patterning system having the same, in which a patterned coating may be formed on a film member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional roll-to-roll patterning apparatus is devised to form a patterned coating on a film member of flexible material. A conventional patterning system using the roll-to-roll patterning apparatus includes, in addition to the roll-to-roll patterning apparatus, a supply roll to supply a film member to the roll-to-roll patterning apparatus, and a recovery roll to recover the film member upon which a coating has been completely formed by the roll-to-roll patterning apparatus. The conventional roll-to-roll patterning apparatus forms a patterned coating on the film member that is moving between the supply roll and the recovery roll.
The conventional roll-to-roll patterning apparatus includes a pattern roller, an outer peripheral surface of which is formed with a pattern to be formed on the coating, a resin supply device to supply resin for formation of the coating between the pattern roller and the film member, and a press roller to press the film member against the pattern roller so as to form the pattern on the resin of the film member.
In the above-described conventional roll-to-roll patterning apparatus, however, the film member may be easily deformed by heat or force acting thereupon during formation of the patterned coating. When the film member is deformed, forming a pattern at an accurate position and with a desired shape may be difficult. Therefore, it may be difficult to form an accurately patterned coating using the conventional roll-to-roll patterning apparatus.